1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving force distributing system for a vehicle including a driving force distributing device for distributing a driving force of an engine to left and right wheels by controlling the engaged state of a hydraulic clutch, and a hydraulic pump for producing hydraulic pressure in the hydraulic clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a driving force distributing device for distributing a driving force to left and right front wheels in a front engine and front drive vehicle is provided in the vicinity of the transmission. Therefore, the hydraulic pressure for operating the hydraulic clutch of the driving force distributing device is supplied from the hydraulic pump of the transmission.
However, the driving force distributing system suffers from a problem that if an attempt is made to supply hydraulic pressure from the hydraulic pump in the transmission to the hydraulic clutch of the driving force distributing device, it is necessary to connect the transmission and the driving force distributing device to each other by a pipe extending through the outside of a casing, and the entire length of the oil passage through the pipe is increased.